1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to umbrella structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved shoulder supported umbrella apparatus arranged for compaction within an associated container and projection therefrom during periods of use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various umbrella structure are utilized in the prior art, wherein U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,102 sets forth an umbrella-like hat structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,916 sets forth a further example of an umbrella hat structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,203 sets forth an umbrella arranged for projection relative to a shoulder harness framework for mounting an individual's torso.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a container arranged for shoulder mounting to an individual and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.